The Rise of a New Power
by grey280
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the Powers That Be came to Be?
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Have you ever been reading one of the Young Wizards books, or a fanfic, or just sitting there watching TV when you wonder 'where did the Powers That Be come from?'**

**well, maybe you haven't, but I have, so I decided to write this fanfic. **

**I pledge in Life's name and for Life's sake that I will update this fanfic as often as possible.**


	2. Book 1: DarkFall

The Rise of a New Power

Book One:

DarkFall

Chapter One

Matt sat down, hard. He hated these stupid bullies. He was so used to them beating him up that he didn't really even feel it anymore. **[Getting beat up... where have I read that before?** He was glad, though, when they stopped. He would hurt later.

Once they were out of sight, he picked himself up. He didn't go home, but instead turned to the library. When he walked in there was nobody at the desk. He quietly walked into the basement. **[This is all suspiciously familiar, but I am not plajurizing. (How am I supposed to spell that?) I intend to not have this be ****So You Want To Be A Wizard**** with different characters.**

He walked along the west wall, looking for a book to read. One caught his eye. Someone had put a little golden sticker on it, and that had caught the light just correctly to reflect into his eyes. He picked it up.

"So you want to be a... wizard?!?" he exclaimed. "Well, it looks interesting..." Having said this, he sat down and began to read.

He found the Oath. Frowning, he read it. After a moment's consideration, he read it aloud. A feeling of silence came around him. The universe leaned into listen to him speak these words. It would have creeped him out, but he had a feeling that it was, right, like it was the way things should have been all along.

Then, as he finished the last word of the last sentence of the last paragraph of the Oath, the universe sat back to what it had been doing before.

It surprised him. It was still silent, but nowhere near the same way as I had been when he said the Oath. Now it was a bit scary.

The sound of books falling off the shelf broke the silence. He ran from the library, all the way home.

End Chapter One

**What do you think? R&R!**


	3. DarkFall: Chapter 2

**Hope everybody likes it!**

The Rise of a New Power

Book One:

DarkFall

Chapter Two

Matt ran towards his home. It wasn't much. He didn't really even think of it as his home. He was temporarily living with his uncle Tom and his friend Carl. **[Those names sound familiar? They should!]**

Tom and Carl had always struck him as a bit odd. He thought of something. He flipped the book open to the section that listed all of the wizards in the area. He found tom and Carl under...

"Advisory!? Tom and Carl are the... North America Advisories!?!" That really surprised him.

He paused for a moment, and looked up the way to say 'hello' in the Speech.

When he got to their house, he walked in the door, making as little sound as possible. He was very surprised to see a humanoid being with six arms standing in the living room. Nobody had... detected... him come in, so he sneaked back out and knocked on the door this time. When Carl shouted for him to come in he did so. This time the man had two arms.

Matt went in his room and began to teach himself the Speech from the book. A little while later he heard the sounds of their guest leaving, and went out into the living room.

"_Dai Stiho_" he said. Carl turned towards him.

"What?"

"I said _Dai Stiho_" Matt repeated.

"Uh, Tom!"

Tom walked in.

"Yeah?"

"Matt, are you on errantry?" asked Carl.

"I think I am."

"Well. That didn't take long at all..."

End Chapter Two

**R&R! PM me your ideas for what I should do.**


	4. DarkFall: Chapter 3

The Rise of a New Power

Book One:

DarkFall

Chapter 3

_Outside of the TimeSpace Continuum, Chamber of the Sleeping_

A lone, dark figure stands next to a sleeping form, one in continuous flux. Every second its form changed, maybe more. There were many more in the Chamber of Sleeping, but this one was special. The dark figure stood there, muttering, "soon, soon..."

_Parallel Q7, sector B, Milky Way galaxy, Sol system, Earth, North America, United states, New York Area_

Matt was studying his manual. There was a reference to different forms of manuals, and he was trying to find more information about that. There was something in the index, but the page numbers seemed to be... changing. It wasn't like the times in an airport terminal; whenever he blinked, the numbers would have changed a bit.

"Come on, please give me the page about different manual forms. Please?"

He jumped as the pages of the manual began to flip on their own. "Whoa..."

It finally reached the page he had asked for. "Thank you," he muttered, as he began to read. He had been raised to be polite. **[Me too! :D]**

It was very interesting. He noted that most of the Earth computer-based manuals were fake Apple products. They were working on an iPhone version. That would be pretty cool. He might get one. He was about to get his first cell phone. Maybe he would get a... WizPhone.

**[Can't say that I'm entirely happy with that name...]**

That would be pretty cool.

"Hey! Tom! When I get my cell phone, can I get an iPhone?" **[This is my dream phone! Now if only I could win the lottery... T_T]**

"Uhh... Sure... I guess... Sorry! I'm a bit..."

_BOOM!_ All of the lights went out. Matt heard Tom snap. Nothing happened.

"Crud! Carl! You blew up the transformer!"

"Sorry!"

"You.... Well, Matt, I guess you can get an iPhone for your cell phone. Why the sudden change of mind?" "I want a WizPhone." "Oh... well, that is a very good reason. I will get that for you, even if they have ridiculously high prices." **[True, very true...]**

"Thanks. Oh yeah, the phones went out too."

Matt walked over to the window. The top of the nearby power pole was smoldering. All of the wires had fallen off of the pole, and the power converter appeared to have exploded. There was an affronted-looking pidgeon sitting on the hedge, under the pole. **[I would love to see that...]**

"What did you do?"

"Carl was trying to set up our computer. Hey, Carl, does that thing even need to be plugged in?"

"Well, for about... uh... three point one nine seven seconds, yes. Then it stays charged for... um..." There was the sound of pages being flipped. "Carl, forget it. I'm calling Dairine."

"Who is... never mind," Matt said. Tom was already flipping through his manual. He got to a nearly blank page in the back. "Message... Dairine Callahan... Message content: Help! Carl is trying to set up a computer! Send message."

The message had been writing itself on the page. Now it blanked out and displayed the text 'Message Sent' in the Speech.

"Who is Dairine?" asked Matt.

"Uh, you will meet her when she gets here to prevent Carl from blowing up the power plant." "I heard that!" Matt grinned. **[I laughed when I wrote this. :D]**

"Hey, Matt, since Carl is the only one who needs to be doing anything, although he shouldn't be, do you want to go get yourself and iPhone?"

"Yes!" **[I'm going to ask the main character from the Megaverse Project to buy me one... He's filthy rich! ;) ]**

"Get your stuff ready, I think the best deals are in the city."

"Okay!"

Matt grabbed his laptop and shoved it in his backpack, then ran out to the garage. Tom was out there. He was already in the car, with his manual on his lap. It was flipping pages at high speeds. When it finally stopped, Tom looked up at Matt. "Good. Looks like the Apple store in the downtown area has the best deals on iPhones. We'll go there."

Tom pressed the garage door opener. It didn't work. "Crud! I forgot, the power's out. Hmm..." He said something in the Speech, and the garage door began to open. Tom thanked it, and drove out. It closed again.

As they drove out the driveway Matt could see a girl carrying a laptop walking towards them. He had seen her before... _School, maybe?_ Tom stopped next to her.

"Hey Dairine, sorry to call you over on short notice. How's Spot?"

_Who is Spot?_ wondered Matt.

The girl set down her laptop. Matt jumped when it sprouted legs and eyes and began looking up at Tom.

"Whoa!" said Matt.

The girl seemed to notice him for the first time. "Hey!" she said, sounding surprised. "I've seen you at school! You know Tom and Carl?"

"They're my uncles."

She seemed surprised by this. She chatted with Tom for a minute, then walked into the house.

Tom drove towards the city.

_Parallel Q7, sector B, Milky Way galaxy, Sol system, Earth, North America, United states, New York_

_Later_

"I can't believe how much those people charge for these things!" complained Tom. They were sitting in an Internet cafe. Matt had his laptop out and was configuring his new iPhone.

"And I can't believe how long it takes to set these things up."

His computer dinged. He grabbed the iPhone, clicked something, waited a moment, and then unplugged the iPhone. He tapped the Internet button on its screen. The browser popped up with the Apple site as its start page, but not the normal one. Matt noticed that the apple didn't have the bite taken out of it. He saw an update icon and pressed it. It gave him a list of available updates and programs. He saw an unusual one. He tapped it. It was titled '.iPhone'. He clicked the icon for downloading. When it was finished, he ran the install.

There was an icon that was gray, and looked like the menu icon on a PC keyboard. He tapped it. It opened, and there were two icons. One said 'on platform', and the other said 'off platform'. He tapped 'off platform, and got ready to plug it into his computer. Now the screen had only one icon. He tapped it, expecting it to ask him to plug it into his laptop. Instead, a paper-thin version of the wizard's Oath popped out, literally, out of the screen. It was hovering in front of him, as if waiting. He gasped.

"Hey, Matt, I got the... Oh, well, I guess you said you wanted a iPhone with wizard functions. Now you have one."

**[I'm re-reading this, and I noticed that Tom seemed to take this in stride, a bit too well... D: ]**

Matt had plugged it in already, and now both of the device's screens were showing the apple-without-the-bite-out-of-it icon. Now there was another one of those floating papers. It was asking him if he wanted to back up the manual on the laptop. After a moment of thought he clicked yes. He did so by pressing yes just like you would touch a touchscreen. The entire 'screen' flashed, then the 'button,' then both vanished.

A download bar began to move across both of the screens. When it reached the finished, both dinged. Then something weird **[Pretty odd... That doesn't sound right. (That's what is said before editing, round two)]** happened. Lightning began to flash over his laptop. It crackled, and when Matt tried to reach and grab his laptop out of it it burned him. It also made him feel as if he had just drank liquid caffeine. He was buzzing with energy. Tom watched him with interest. In the window of a nearby store, Matt could see his reflection; he was blurring.

A couple of lightning bolts jumped off of him and back onto his laptop, which was still crackling with energy, and glowing.

Then it stopped.

His laptop looked completely different. For one thing, it seemed to have lost its screen. It was more sleek and streamlined, and there were three evenly spaced ruby-like stones along the space that the screen had previously occupied. He reluctantly pressed the power button. It wasn't an actual button, just an icon that was touch sensitive. The keyboard was simply a flat surface with all of the letters, numbers, and symbols written on it. When he pressed one, however, it proved to be able to press down. There were no visible seams between the keys.

Suddenly, another hologram screen appeared, coming from the three rubies. It appeared to be mainly the outer two projecting. He couldn't figure out what the middle one was for until it shot out a beam of light that scanned him, and then his picture appeared on the screen.

"Well, that was definitely... odd. I have never seen anything like that before."

"Yes, that was definitely different. Maybe you should call Dairine, ask her if that is how Spot changes." "Okay, but I need her number." "Just ask your manual. It can tell you."

Matt reached into his backpack for his manual, but it was gone. He told Tom this. "Well, that might be because you got the new manual on your iPhone. Probably just vanished."

"Okay, so how do I get the... oh, right, my phone has it."

He grabbed his iPhone, tapped the icon, and when the hologram jumped out of his phone, he asked it for listings of wizards in the area. When it ran through the menus and got to it, he asked for Dairine.

"Specify. Dairine... Please specify subject name"

"Callahan. Dairine Callahan" said Tom. "Advisory voice print acknowledged. Searching for Dairine Callahan. Searching... One subject found. Listing..." It gave some information.

Matt decided not to dwell on the fact that his phone could now talk, intelligently, it seemed. He just told it to call her. It did.

"Hello, this is Dairine Callahan, and _Dai Stiho_, if you know what that means." "Hey, it is-" he was cut off by the voice continuing. "Sorry I can't get to the phone right now, I might be on errantry, or just at school. Just say SPOT, and Spot will record your message. Thanks, bye!"

Matt left a message to ask her about the lightning on his computer, then turned off his phone, and laptop, and packed up his stuff. He and Tom got in the car, and drove back home.

Outside the TimeSpace Continuum, Chamber of the Soon to be awakened.

A dark figure stands over a body, that had previously been in the Chamber of the Sleeping. It was shifting form now, but slowly, and the most repeated form was that of a young Earth boy. He looked like he was asleep. The dark figure was waiting, waiting impatiently. It was wreathed in shadows, but through them a youthful, pained, impatient face.

But this dark figure could wait.

And wait it would, for a few weeks, or months, but it was nothing in the grand scheme of things. This dark figure had been waiting since the start of time. It could, it would wait. A few weeks was nothing. It would wait. It would wait.

End Chapter Three


	5. DarkFall: Chapter 4

The Rise of a New Power

Book One:

DarkFall

Chapter Four

_Outside of the TimeSpace Continuum, Hall of Shadows _

This room was full of shadows, but the greatest shadow of all was absent. It was in the Chamber of the Soon to be Awakened. It was waiting, waiting for a time when it could let the shadows drop, a time of its defeat, and of its return to life. A time when the universe would still be in fear of it, but in fear of but a shadow, a simple left over image of all the evil, and plots that had already started. But there would be no more new evil by the lord of shadows, the Lone One, after the time. And the lone one would cease to be alone.

_Parallel Q7, sector B, Milky Way galaxy, Sol system, Earth, North America, United states, New York Area. _

Matt was outside the school waiting. Waiting for Tom to come pick him up. He was an hour late. Matt hadn't really cared when he was late. It gave him time to study his manual. He had had to read it on the iPhone's screen because there was a girl sitting nearby reading a book.

He made a decision and put the phone up to his ear as if to make a call. Then he sent Tom a message that said he was going to come home on his own. Then he asked the phone how to set up a transport spell. It verbally gave him the coordinates of Tom's house. He quickly hit mute, but it was too late. The girl was looking at him with a thoughtful look on her face.

"_Dai Stiho_" she said.

"What?" he asked. He wasn't sure if he had heard right. The girl began to turn back to her book, but he cut her off. "Are you on errantry?"

"Yes, and I greet you," she replied.

She turned to her book, and now Matt realized that it was written in the speech.

"My current status." The book flipped to the back. "Well, what do you know. Looks like I just got put on active. Hey, my name is Nita. Nita Callahan. Anyway, what is your name?" she asked.

"Matt. Matt... Swale. By the way, do you happen to have a sister named Dairine?" "What, you know Dairine? Yeah she is my... wait, did you say Swale, like Tom Swale? Are you related to him?" "Yeah, he is my uncle. I am living with him. And Carl."

"Why? Where are your parents?" "Well, I never knew them, but one of my foster parents thought I looked 'so much like someone, she just couldn't put her finger on who...' Then Tom came by to visit one day and she took one look at us standing next to each other and... well, Tom and Carl took me in. Tom had my DNA tested. He is my uncle, so I live with him now. I don't even know anything about my parents. Bet you don't have that problem," he added wistfully.

"I know all about losing someone you love. My mom died of cancer recently. It was the Lone One, getting back at me for stopping him so much. I use that as my motivation. Well, sort of. Mostly it is to protect life, a little bit of saying 'you haven't broken my spirit', and a bit of making sure it never happens to anyone else. I do a lot for Them, but some of it is just to protect all those families, so that they are never broken up. It was horrible to lose her, but... well, I can still visit her, in Timeheart. In my dreams, at least. She was proud of me, and still is."

Matt could see that she really meant what she said. He decided to change the subject. It made him a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey, can you help me with this transport spell? I don't really get the..."

She helped him out with it. When he got out his phone she seemed surprised. She muttered something about' never seen one like that before', and 'Dairine would like to see that'.

When it was done she and Matt read it together. There was a clap, and they were standing in his backyard. Nita looked a little bit surprised.

"Haven't had a spell go that easy since the Book of Night With Moon. Hey, Matt, how long have you been a wizard?" "About a week or so. Why?" "Well, that explains it." Seeing his confused expression, she explained. "The younger a wizard, the more power they have. Still..."

Tom came out.

"Oh, hi Nita! What are you doing out here? Need some help with a new spell?"

She nodded. "I just got put on active status. Any idea why?" she asked. Tom invited her inside. "Sker'ret! What are you doing here? And... Filif? Only ones missing are... Well, then. Dairine is here too. Now all we need is Roshuan."

When she said that name the mood in the room got a bit darker. Matt suspected there was a back story to that. He had seen the name somewhere, but couldn't place it.

"Nita!" came the greeting from two of the three figures in the room. Only the third one was different. It was Dairine. She just said something vaguely resembling 'hello'. Then her computer stood up and wobbled an eye at Nita.

Then Matt saw the other two figures. They surprised him. One looked like a cherry tree, and the other looked like a giant centipede with extra eyes, all of them on stalks.

"H!niit!" came a wet-sounding cry from the corner of the room. Nita looked over there. So did Matt. He saw what looked like a glowing circle in the air hanging there. Through it he could see a whale floating near a small island.

Nita and all of the people took a moment to catch up on times. Then Nita turned to Tom.

"So why is everyone... figuratively here?" she said, casting a glance at the corner of the room. In the glowing circle the whale snorted. Matt was surprised, then relaxed when he realized that she was laughing.

"Tom motioned for her to sit. Matt started to go to his room when Tom called him back, and had him sit down too. Then he opened his manual.

"Here," he said tapping the page in the center. An image began to spill out of it. It was a battlefield. There was Nita and Dairine, and Sker'ret, and Filif, and a girl and two boys that he didn't recognize.

Suddenly one of the boys he could see in the picture burst in the door.

"Sorry I'm late," he gasped. He was leaning against the door, and he looked like he had been running. Then Matt saw that his arm was bleeding. Beside him he heard a sharp intake of breath; Nita had seen that he was bleeding, too. "Kit!" she gasped. "What happened?"

"He took a moment to gather his breath. "Some kind of monster... Got loose in the streets... don't know how... had to... stop it..." Then he fell into his seat. Nita, giving his cut a worried look, began to mutter under her breath. Matt could tell it was in the speech.

Then Kit's wound began to weave itself together, healing a weeks worth of damage in seconds. After a minute there was no way to tell that he had been hurt except for the hole in his shirt.

"Why are we being called together, Tom?" asked Carl. Matt hadn't seen him walk in.

"Well, all of you, except for S'ree and Matt were there during the whole thing with the dark matter as cover-up. Someone should make a name for that thing.." That last bit Matt had heard him mutter under his breath.

Matt suddenly remembered where he had seen the name Roshuan before, in combination with Filif, Sker'ret, Nita, Kit, and Dairine. A feeling of dread came over him.

Matt wasn't normally one to be scared of stuff, and that had gotten him into trouble before. But now he was afraid. The event that Tom was talking about was the sudden appearance of dark matter everywhere in the universe. He hadn't heard anything about it being a cover-up, though. Anything, even good, that was that important to the Lone One to keep hidden... It could be very destructive. But now Tom was talking again.

"Well, we have reason to believe that something like that is going to happen again.

That scared Matt more. Last time something like that had happened, the world's governments had nearly nuked everybody to oblivion.

"_What?_' was the resounding reply. "It is true. We have reason to believe that... a Power will be... for now we are calling it 'emerging' soon."

This surprised Matt. He had thought that the Powers That Be just, _were_. He thought they had always just Been. He said so. "Haven't the Powers always just... Been?"

"Yes, and no. They HAVE always been there, but They were not always able to affect our universe." Nita interrupted here. "If a Power did not help in the creation of a universe, it may not appear in it until it has had an 'awakening' in a mortal body."

That was a bit confusing. Matt pulled out his wizPhone **I decided to start calling it that. It just makes more sense.** and began to make some calculations. Sker'ret was also looking a bit troubled. "Last time a Power emerged, even a good one, the Hesper, we could not find the Crossings staff for months! They still haven't recovered!"

Matt spoke up. "If this really is going to happen again… I think I can figure out which universe it will be in. Hang on…" He looked back at his wizPhone. The loading symbol was still being displayed. When the schematics and information began to appear, he spoke again. "It looks like… Oh. This universe, which will save some energy on transportation, at least." He laughed weakly. "I am still trying to wrap my head around the fact that there is ANOTHER Power that hasn't yet… emerged, or whatever…"

Tom spoke again. "Well, your mission is to, again, find this emerging Power, and help it along, or whatever you did last time that saved us all. Got it?"

Matt raised his hand. "Uh, last time it says there was the Pullulus, what is the big bad thing going to be this time?" "We don't know," Carl said.

"Actually," Kit said, "it might have something to do with the fact that wizardry isn't invisible to people as much. They could see the spells I was using… among other things. Like fire lizards…"

"Wait, they SAW FIRE LIZARDS?" "Yeah, there was a big panic in the subway about it…"

"Well, I'll look into that…" Tom said. "Now, don't you kids have some homework to do?"

They all got ready to leave, in a variety of ways. Sker'ret and Filif activated their disguise routines. Then they disappeared. Nita pulled a glowing packet out of her pocket, and shook it out. It unfolded into a glowing ring, which she and Kit stepped into and vanished. Matt just walked to his room, and began searching for useful spells. Whenever he found one, he would tap it with two fingers, twice, and a shortcut to it would appear on the main menu of his wizPhone.

He had found about ten spells when it told him the menu was full, and asked if he wanted to remove some of the more standard icons. He selected yes, and deleted the links to everything except manual functions. He could always find the rest in the search function if he needed to.

"Message. Sender: Nita Callahan. Open?" Matt looked at the phone, which was sitting there innocently. "Yes." The message appeared in a hovering holographic window.

_Hey Matt, _it said, _Dairine said you asked about how Spot changes, and upgrades and stuff? She asked me to send you the message. She is kind of busy trying to figure out a spell that takes no energy to cross the universe, or something… She asked me to say, no, that isn't how he changes… uh, I'll have to ask you what the question was later. Oh yeah, we're all meeting on the moon. I sent the coordinates._

Then his wizPhone spoke up again. "Coordinates are included in message. Action?" "Specify," Matt said, not knowing what it meant. "Options are: Transfer to coordinates or take no action. Action?" "Uhh… transfer to the coordinates, then message Tom to tell him where we are, ok?" "Accepted. Working…"

Matt heard a dull thump, then he was on the moon. He looked around. "Wow…" he spoke softly, it was so quiet up here that he didn't want to break the silence. Then he saw Filif and Sker'ret, standing near a large levitating whale. He ran towards them, and gave his shield a moment to interface with theirs. "Hi guys," he said. "You're S'ree, right?" The whale looked down at him, an amused look in her eye. "Yes, yes I am. You are M!tt, right?" **I just made up the way she says Matt's name, because… well, I had to.** "Uh, yeah." Matt said.

_Thump_ went the air inside their shared shield, as Nita appeared inside it. After a moment, Kit came leaping up the side of the hill. "Sorry… I was using my regular transport spell… some kid saw me writing in the air, and was about to spray me with a fire extinguisher… messed up a variable…" he fell to the ground, gasping. Nita looked concerned. "Do you think it could have put out the spell anyway? Maybe this 'people seeing magic' thing IS pretty bad…" She frowned.

"Hey, S'ree, are you coming on the mission with us? I mean, you are the Senior for the oceans of the world!" Matt looked at S'ree. _Senior for all the oceans?_ he thought. _I didn't know that! _"Oh, I am coming with you, H!niit. There is another Senior now, who is being put in charge. I am on active status." "Oh, okay, but I thought you got your wizardry from the Ocean?" "Yes, I do... Now, though, I hear it as if the air was the Ocean."

"Where are we going?" asked Matt. "Uh... See if you can find the name and coordinates of the planet Dairine had her Ordeal on. We need to get there and ask the... uh... whatever they are where this Power is going to emerge."

Matt pulled his wizPhone out of his pocket. "Search Ordeal records... Dairine Callahan... End of Ordeal coordinates." "Searching..." Matt waited as Nita and Kit began work on the transport spell, leaving space for the coordinates. S'ree was talking to Filif about the mochterofs, and if one would work for someone bigger than it.

"Coordinates found. Transport?" Matt hurriedly looked down at the phone, and said "No! Just give the coordinates to Nita and Kit!" "Accepted. Transferring coordinates now..."

Nita looked at Matt. "Thanks!" Then she turned back to the spell diagram and began writing again. Matt sat down, bored, and began to look at some of the other manual functions. He was surprised to find a list of different devices, and as an experiment, tapped one that said 'Kindle'. **As in, Amazon Kindle. Those things are awesome. I am trying to get one...** His wizPhone opened a menu on the screen that showed search options, a 'read' button, and a 'wikipedia' option. He tapped 'read'. The little 'thinking' icon spun on the screen, then the screen changed to show a list of books, all of which had a 'download' button next to them. He scrolled through it until he found one he liked, then tapped the download icon. A hologram popped up, with a loading bar. It quickly filled, and then the screen changed to show the title page of the book. Matt tapped a little forward arrow. It showed a page turning, then it was on the first page of the book. He tapped close.

"Hey Matt! We need you for this spell!" Kit shouted. Matt climbed up out of the moon-dust (it was really weird, it felt like it should be making a little squeaking noise...) and ran over to help them with the spell.

The Speech... It was strange, to hear someone in the speech, and yet, hearing them in English, too... It could be confusing, sometimes.

The spell finished, and they vanished. A split second later, they reappeared at the Crossings.

Kit looked at Nita. "You were right..." he said. Matt didn't notice, as he was too busy looking around in awe. "Wow..." He spoke softly.

"Bzzz!" Something made a loud noise right next to Matt, and he jumped. Then it spoke in the Speech. "Warning! Weight exceeds system limit. Warning!" Then Matt realized it was speaking to S'ree. She eyed it in that way that made Matt nervous to be around, then spoke a word in the Speech. Immediately, she floated a bit higher in the air, then settled back down to where she had been. The robot floated away.

"That was... odd..." Sker'ret said. "The systems here are wizardry powered, and should be able to hold you up easily, S'ree..." He walked over to one of the pillars that were spaced randomly around the crossings and began tapping at the control panel.

"Administrative access... granted. Running systems check..." it said in the Speech. "There," said Sker'ret, pulling back from the pillar. "That should help me figure out what is wrong."

"Hey Matt, do you want to see the fabled 'blue food', the favorite food of the Power's dogs?" asked Kit, jokingly. "Sure," said Matt. Kit led him off towards the food court area (one of very, very many).

After they had left, Nita spoke to S'ree for a while, but stopped immediately when they saw Kit and Matt returning.

"Hey guys, how was it?" asked Nita. "Blue food!" said Matt, and both he and Kit burst out laughing.

"Speaking of Ponch, has he spoken to you lately?" asked Nita. "Yeah," said Kit, "my parents are sitting at home filing paperwork so that we are the legal 'owners' of Ponch the Second." Ponch the Second was the name of the dog that Ponch had first spoken to Kit through after he left.

"Systems check completed. View results?" Sker'ret ran back towards the pillar and began typing on it again.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," he said, typing even faster.

"What is it?" asked Nita, walking towards him. He ignored her, and kept tapping at the commands. Then a larger holographic window opened up. It showed schematics of Rirhath B. Sker'ret twisted a little symbol, then tapped it twice.

"I have the schematic showing the power of wizardry, including stuff like Abdal's effects, etc. Look, the silver is wizardry... the black... I have never seen it before..." Matt was standing behind him now, looking at the panel. "Analyze," he said to his wizPhone, and almost immediately it piped up. "Dark spots indicate raised levels of dark power. Access to more information on this subject requires Local Group Senior authorization."

Sker'ret turned one of his eyes to Matt, and Nita turned to face him. "_Local Group_ Senior?" they asked at the same time. Matt shrugged. "Don't ask me!"

Matt turned and pointed at the schematic. "Over here... nearly the entire crossings is still silver, but overlayed with black, and the silver is weakened. Otherwise..." Matt gulped. "The entire planet is covered in this 'dark power' stuff." Nita looked at him a bit oddly, but Matt didn't notice. Silently, to Kit, she said _Hey, I need you to distract Matt. I have some suspicions..._ He looked at her, then replied, _sure, Neets. But then you have to tell me everything that happens._ Then he started running, back towards the food courts, shouting something about his manual. Nita turned to Matt and pretended to sigh. "Could you go get Kit, please?" she asked. "Sure," he said, then began to run after Kit.

Sker'ret and S'ree both eyed Nita in the exact same way. Filif was just floating there, looking at her with a bunch of his berry-eyes. Nita sighed again, this time for real. "Okay guys, I had Kit distract Matt, 'cause if I am right, hearing this might... uhh... well, not be good. I think Matt... is an Abdal. When I looked at that map, Sker'ret, I noticed that we were standing right in the middle of a zone that was bright silver. Now if you look at it..." She gestured at the map. The silver zone had moved towards the nearest food court. "See, that is what it looks like when I pulled up a power map like that in my manual of Earth. Daryl had that same silver zone, only... much, much larger. I just can't figure this out." She sighed again. "I guess we'll have to figure it out as we go."

S'ree spoke. "I think you are right. That transport spell... I have never had one go so easily. And when M!tt walked away, it got a bit harder to maintain my spells..."

Matt was walking back with Kit. Silently, S'ree spoke to Nita. _I am not going to prepare myself for any power surge, should one happen in the next minute._ As Matt got closer to them, Sker'ret waved his claw through the schematic and it vanished. S'ree began to float higher in the air, eying Nita. Then she switched her spells back into normal mode and floated back down to normal level, to begin a conversation with Filif about the mochterofs. Sker'ret was now typing on a different section of the panel.

"We can use the two-seventies for a powered gating, or we could go under our own power," he said. "Uh... Let's use one of the powered gates, we should be conserving power," Kit replied, now within hearing range. "Okay, over this way," said Sker'ret, and began to lead them toward the gates. Ten minutes later, they vanished off the face of Rirhath B.

End Chapter Four

**Okay everybody, I got chapter four up! Thanks to Google for making Google Docs! Without it, I would probably not be able to update my fanfics for about three weeks. Then the warranty wears out on my laptop, and if it decides to break again... Goodbye, 700 dollar computer!**

**Reviews, please!**

**--UPDATE--**

**I went through and edited the whole thing, and now this story is going to be separated into 'books.'**

**Chapters are counted separately for each book.**


	6. NOTICE

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do, in fact own this note.**

**Go away, lawyers! Shoo!**

**(Pulls out shotgun and makes threatening gestures towards a small herd of lawyers)**

**^_^**

TO ALL MY READERS:

I'm not really getting any feedback, negative or positive, so I'm only going to be updating a few of my fanfictions, unless I get some reviews.

Here's a list of which ones I WILL be updating:

Halo: Return of the Forerunners

The Infinity Saga

Okay, well, hoping for reviews,

Avatarfanatic280 


End file.
